Because of its functional advancement, operation procedures of a mobile terminal have become more complicated. And with the advancement in functionalities, operation steps for executing a function have also increased. Furthermore, the volume of software to be stored in a mobile terminal is also increasing. With the increase in software volume, the number of defects is also increasing.
Furthermore, with the advancement of functionalities of mobile terminals, software defects that cause so-called “reset/freeze” problems are increasing. Regarding these defects, it is practically impossible to detect them all beforehand.
Therefore evaluating software installed in a mobile terminal has been performed.
For example, an evaluating method using an automated evaluation tool is known. In order to use the evaluation method of the automated evaluation tool, it is necessary for software installed in the target mobile terminal to include, as one of operation methods of the software, predefined operation procedures. Furthermore, it is necessary for a user to be able to use desired functions by pressing menu buttons or by pressing ten key buttons.
Evaluation methods using automated evaluation tools include a functional method and a random method.
In the functional method, a specific function of a mobile terminal is evaluated by a predefined operational procedure. By evaluating a specific function, it is possible to check if a specific function of software installed in a mobile terminal functions properly in accordance with the required specification.
In the random method, a function for evaluation target is not specified. Instead, operations to be evaluation target are randomly generated by a computer. By generating operations to be random evaluation targets by a computer, it is possible to check if the software installed in the mobile terminal continues working properly. For example, operation procedures unexpected (as much as possible) for the software installed in the mobile terminal are generated. By generating unexpected operation procedures, software defects can be detected.
For example, a method for evaluating software installed in a mobile terminal is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).